Beda Bahasa
by sorciere's prestissimo
Summary: Karena beda bahasa, bisa bikin perkara.


**Beda Bahasa**

Karena beda bahasa, bisa bikin perkara.

(DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.)

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's POV<strong>

Jaket _branded_? Cek._ Polo shirt_? Cek. Rambut oke? Cek. Kacamata baru? Cek. Penampilan seperti hero? Sudah dari dulu.

Alasan kenapa aku berpenampilan oke _top-to-toe _begini? Karena hari ini aku ada janji dengan Iggy. Bisa dibilang, _first date. _Siapa yang tidak mau tampil kece di _first date_-nya?

Tentu saja, seorang hero akan membuat _first date_ nya menyenangkan, fantastis, bombastis, dan tentunya ekonomis (baiklah, bahkan hero sekalipun memiliki hutang negara tersendiri, kau tahu). Mungkin sekali-sekali Iggy harus merasakan makanan selain _scone_ buatannya (terakhir, dia mencekokiku dengan _scone_ rasa bunga matahari. Ya Tuhan, beruntung aku masih bisa hidup—meskipun aku tahu _hero _ tidak akan mati). Jadi, aku janjian dengannya di sebuah restoran _fast food _andalan negaraku di ujung sebelah barat lantai 1 di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan lokal (tanpa menyebut nama restoran itu, tentunya. Anggap saja sebagai kejutan~). Baru setelah itu aku akan mengajaknya melakukan _first date_ yang sesungguhnya. Ufufu~

Yah, niatnya sih memang begitu.

Tapi sekarang, aku kehilangan jejaknya!

Sudah hampir 2 jam aku menunggunya, tetap masih belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran (mantan) bajak laut _tsundere_ itu. Iggy, dimanakah dirimu~~?

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's POV<strong>

Aku meneguk habis teh yang kupesan. Kira-kira sudah 4 cangkir kuhabiskan. Aku mengetukkan jariku ke meja berulang-ulang untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Sia-sia. Untuk kesekian kalinya, mataku tertuju pada _Swatch_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. _Bloody hell, _DIMANA MAHLUK SIALAN ITU?

Ia mengajakku makan siang di sebuah restoran di ujung barat lantai 1. Makanya aku bisa berada di Restoran ini (tidak, mereka tidak menyediakan teh yang enak). Dan— ayolah, di negara bagian mana ada orang makan siang nyaris pukul 6? Mana ada orang yang terlambat sampai 2 jam?

Menghubungi maniak hamburger itu untuk menanyakan keberadaannya? Maaf saja, bisa bisa ia besar kepala, mengira aku mencemaskannya.

Tapi, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa perutku kembung akibat menenggak lebih banyak teh.

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk meneleponnya. Terdengar nada sambung berbunyi. Sampai pada akhirnya layar ponselku menampilkan tulisan '_No answer'._"_Shit..._" gumamku pelan. Mungkin mahluk bodoh itu butuh waktu untuk menemukan ponselnya yang terjebak di antara kantung celana dan timbunan lemaknya. Kurasa lebih baik mengirimkan _SMS_ dulu.

_To : Alfred_

_Git, kau pikir sekarang jam berapa? Kutinggal jika kau tidak datang dalam waktu 10 menit. Aku juga punya hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk diurusi ketimbang narsisme idiot sepertimu._

Tidak sampai 3 menit kemudian, ponselku berdering. _Incoming Call : Alfred. Answer. Reject. Mute._ Aku menekan tombol hijau dengan emosi tersulut.

"_GIT_! Kau pikir sekarang jam ber—"

"_Iggy! Kau dimana? Aku menunggu berjam-jam di tempat janjian kita dan Peter bilang kau sudah berangkat sejak 3 jam yang lalu—HERO CEMAS!" _selanya dengan suara yang terdengar setengah menangis.

(Heran kenapa si bodoh itu sempat menghubungi Peter tanpa terpikirkan untuk langsung meneleponku? Sama, aku juga.)

"Kau dimana, katamu? Tentu saja aku ada di tempat janjian kita, idiot!"

"_Tetapi aku sudah disini dari tadi dan aku tidak melihatmu samasekali— sungguh! Kau bisa bertanya dengan _waitress _seksi yang tadi mengantar pesananku untuk memastikannya."_

"Aku tidak—apa? _Waitress_ seksi? _F*ck this shit, Git,_ persetan dengan janji makan siang kita. Aku pulang sekarang."

"_Apa? Iggy, tunggu seben—"_

Tanpa basa basi kuputuskan telepon darinya, menggebrak meja. _You f*cking son of a b*tch_, gumamku sambil meninggalkan restoran ala Jepang tersebut beserta pelanggan-pelanggannya yang tercengang.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N : <strong>First USUK drabble and first fic of this year~ Semoga pada bisa 'nangkep' alur ceritanya... Plot cerita ini saya ambil dari perbedaan cara _floor numbering_ Inggris dan Amerika. Yap, kalo di Amerika, _1st floor_ itu lantai yang berada di _ground level _atau lantai dasar. Sementara di Inggris, _1st floor_ itu lantai yang berada 1 level di atas lantai dasar, dan mereka nyebut lantai dasar sebagai _ground floor_. Kalo _readers_ yang terhormat sekalian teliti, gimana bisa Arthur ada di restoran Jepang sementara Alfred nunggu di restoran _fast food _dengan 'petunjuk arah' (?) yang sama? Honhonhon~

.

.

Yah, semoga ada orang yang bisa mengerti ke_absurd_an fic ini...

Thanks for reading~

Love it? Hate it? Review, s'il vous plait?


End file.
